Different Route
by ashray4
Summary: One shot In the episode "campers and complications" where Ally talks to Trish about Elliott bringing up the G word. Well I changed it, this is what could of happened if she decided to talk to Austin instead!


A Different Route

Ally's POV  
I really can't believe this, I mean a year ago if Elliot even gave me a 2nd glance I would have fainted, but now I don't know.  
So lets rewind...  
3 years ago I went to a crafting camp I was a nerd, I still am, but back then I was really a nerd.  
Elliot was my friend there and yes I might of had a crush on him, but he lived up east and I live here, in Miami, so I understood that nothing would happen and I was ok with that. We exchanged numbers and emails and for the 1st few months we talked a lot then high school began and I was really in to music and working at sonic boom and he was busy being in charge of his school's basket weaving club. But bottom line he was my 1st crush. I've only ever had 2 crushes Elliot and Aust- I mean Dallas!

Then yes I have recently developed some feelings for Austin but when ever me and Austin became best friends I knew (even though I really hope it will) he could get any girl his sweet, kind, loving, heart desired, so I knew he would never go for me... I'm so plain Jane and he like Justin Bieber, Cody Simpson, and one direction all in one!  
So yes I'm in love with Austin. I mean (and I would never tell him this) but before he stole my song we had a few classes together and I thought he was so cute, but he didn't even know my name. But hey I mean we are best friends we literally do everything together we used to just write songs all night, then we started pulling all nighters in the practice room just for fun, then every weekend Team Austin would go to one of the members house and sleepover, but now every weekend Austin and I will have a sleepover at one of our houses and would just fall asleep normally with me in his lap just talking and my dad loved him (which is strange he is not much for me hanging out with males!) Austin parents loved me so they didn't mind! So now if you ask me Trish vs.  
Austin (in the BFF battle) I wouldn't know what to say Trish and me have been friends since I was 5, but she doesn't always listen and lately I have been turning to Austin for more personal things... That's why it's killing me that I can't talk to Austin about me liking him, because that defeats the purpose ya know?

So back to real reason why I'm mentally talking to my self when Elliot email me he would be in Miami for a few days I was so excited maybe I could re-crush on him and my Austin problem would be resolved. One problem Elliot is sweet don't get me wrong but we have nothing in common except for camp. So when Elliot ask (indirectly) about us, I freaked my 1st reaction was I will talk to Austin because anything to do with my personal problems Austin let's me sit in his lap and mess with his hands as I rant about my life as he listens like I am the most important thing on this planet and that is why I truly love him. His attention span with the world is about a minute, but with me it's hours!

Bottom line I need to talk to some one!  
Trish easy choice!  
So walking in to sonic boom I feel like some one just lightly scraped their nails against my back ( thats the only way I can describe the feeling around Austin) when I see my best friend Austin chillin behind the counter.  
"Hey Ally, where's Elliot" he said in a tone I couldn't put my finger on.  
"Not important, do you know where Trish is I really need to speak with her?"  
"She is at her job, I know weird, any thing I can do for you?" He said with his eyes gleaming which spiked my jealousy knowing I can't just stare at him!  
"No, it's about a guy, I just need to get some things straight with feed back from some one I can trust!" I say kind of sad

Austin's POV  
"ALLY DAWSON, last week you had me go buy you feminine products, I think I am more of capable to handle some guy trouble with my best friend!" I say with I bit a humor behind it even though I'm dead serious.

So yeah let me fill you in I LOVE Ally Dawson with all my heart I know me a Kira have a little fling going on but it's just because Ally would never like me I ruined that along time ago. Ally is my best friend and one day my girlfriend and if the universe liked me enough I would love to change the only thing wrong about her- her last name. The reason I know I fell in love with her because when ever I used to think about being a husband or daddy all I saw was commitment and responsibility. When ever I vision Cassidy, Brooke, or Kira walking down the aisle or being moody on baby hormones I just laugh at the thought of me settling down. With Ally I dream about me being her one and only, sharing matching rings, sharing beds, when I dream about my future kids all I do is see Ally gorgeous features, and I couldn't stand if the mother to my child was anyone else. When I picture Ally Moon with a adorable belly that's half me and being the one to rub her back during her morning sickness I find my self wanting to grow up, which if you ever met me you would find hard to believe. I want to be Ally's protector, shield her from the unfair world, I want to watch movies in my room holding her while we fall asleep, and wake up knowing I get to do that until I die! My mom always is telling me that she is the only daughter-in-law she will ever want!  
"Earth to the Moon, Austin you ok?, Austin?" Ally swooned me out of my fantasy that one day will be a reality!  
"Oh sorry!, please sorry lets talk about the guy that's got my baby girl worried" I gleam at her.  
"Yeah let's go to the practice room, it's a long story!" She says in a relieved tone.  
Once we made are way to the couch she sat in my lap as I stroked her hair.  
That is always my favorite thing to do just comfort her.  
"So Alls what's going on?" I ask.  
"Well Elliott my have hinted about me being his girlfriend." She said in a sad tone.  
O how that made me boil on the inside Ally is my baby girl and no one else's!  
Even though it killed me I thought she liked liked Elliott so I need to get to the bottom of this!  
"So you don't want to be his girlfriend?" I ask with a happy tone.  
"We'll I thought I did, and I wish I still did, because there's this other guy I love- I mean strongly like that will never like me so I was hoping Elliott would help me get over him, but now I just liked the other guy more" she said in more of a ranting matter, and with tears in her eyes.  
"Don't cry baby girl, no guy is worth your tears, and if I ever meet this man I am going to slap some sense in to his head because you are beautiful, gorgeous, real, smart, compassionate, adorable, caring, and everything else that makes some one perfect" I say while holding her like she is a life vest in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle.  
"So who is this guy you love" I say causally, but really I want to know more then anything.

Ally's POV  
I want to scream so bad "YOU" but I can't that ruins everything.  
"I can't tell you" I say while sobbing.  
"Ok no names just tell me about him!" Austin say with a sincere look that confirmed that Austin was the better one to talk to about this then anyone else even though as he his trying to stop my tears he is the reason they started!  
"Well, Austin, I think this guy is the one when ever I think about the future I can't think about anyone else calling me honey or babe. When I imagine my future children I always give them his features. I know we will work out because I am always with him and we know everything about each other there is 100% trust between us. I love how if he let it his ego would circumnavigate the globe, and his head would be the size of Russia, but he doesn't act like that at all he is the sweetest guy I have ever met. In all honesty if he ask me to marry him right now, I would say yes in a millisecond. He flatters  
me in the sense that my weaknesses are his strong points and my strong points are where he has flaws. We are meant to be!" I say now with so many tears I think I just solved Africa's water problem.  
But Austin just holds me digesting what I just said!  
"Wow, I wish I was this guy!" He says I just die out laughing.  
"What does this guy look like? He can't have good looks, and a great personality that's just unfair to all of us other guys" he said while cradling me.  
"No that's just the thing he is the most handsome man I have ever seen, I mean every girl swoons over him, he is tall. He has this eye color that I can't even begin to comprehend its like an amber-gold that makes me melt. He dresses like a rockstar every day, because he is one. He smells like cool beach day, and I hate the beach, but he makes it smell like heaven. He gives me these hugs that when ever I receiving it, it's like the world is perfect and for those 3 seconds I pretend that we really are dating, and sometimes I get so caught up in it that I think he is going to pull away and kiss me, but that's silly. He has this gorgeous blonde hair..." And then right there I know I just ruin it you could see the euphoric expression Austin has on his face because right there he knew I have been explaining him. I could of died right there!

Austin's POV  
O MY GOODNESS she loves me!  
Calm Austin, use your words.  
"Alls is is is it me? Do you like me?"  
"Yes I am so stupid, I know I just ruined every thing" she say while turning in to my chest  
with new fluid pouring out of her gorgeous eyes.  
"Austin I'm sorry, I'm not going to get in the way of you and Kira, y'all are perfect your a Moon and she is Starr, I get really I do." She said muffled by my chest distorting her audio.  
"Baby girl this Moon doesn't need a Starr, I need a DawSUN."  
Her eyes lit up like a million lightning bugs on the first day of summer, and that feeling was better then a million New Year Eve performances, any Grammy award, homemade pancakes, and a world tour all put in to one, because I knew that this Moon finally has his DawSUN.  
"So, you like me" she ask with a voice that made me tear up  
"Now Miss Dawson that's where your wrong, I love you" I say pleased with my self seeing how I have role played this moment countless times.  
Then I get scared Ally starts crying again, and I know I have screwed up.  
"Ally what did I do I'm so sorry, what did I do?" I say holding her firmly yet gently.  
"The best thing ever, these are tears of joy! I love you!" She say and then I start crying.  
As I hug her while we are still on the couch I pull away and say "be my girlfriend?" And then I stop fighting the magnet that's been pulling my lips to hers since Trish's birthday and let gravity do the rest as we share our 1st kiss. Then something dawned on me yes Kira and me have the same outgoing personality but that's the thing magnets repel the same charge. Which would explain why I haven't had the urge to kiss Kira. Then Moon's and Starrs don't depend on each other we both hold are on in the night sky. But with out the sun... Or in my case a Dawsun I would fall out of the obit and be nothing!  
"Yes" she says and then I just hug her ten times harder!

Now fast forward 4 years...Still Austin's POV  
We were up in the practice room just chilling I have 6 albums out all song written by Ally and I. I have had 2 national tours and 1 international tour all which me and Ally experienced together. But I have never been more nervous then right now. Once I see Lester peeking in the room with his camera (with out Ally knowing of course) he gives me the nod, and I know this is it!  
"Ally you are perfect, but there is one thing that's been bugging me lately" I say  
She gets a sad look on her face  
"What is it this new perfume I will go change" she say but I quickly catch her right before she sees my future in-law  
"No, it's your last name!' Alexandra Elizabeth Dawson, I say while on one knee "will you marry me?"  
"Yes!" She jumps up and kisses me as she does I motion for Lester to get out.

Now fast forward 2 more years Ally's POV  
As me and my husband pose for the press out side the Grammys.  
We go in and hear Austin and Ally Moon for the Album of the year. We get up on stage and just are dumbfounded! We kiss and just soak it all in

Now fast forward 1 more year Austin's POV  
As I am holding my wife's hand while she is in labor with our first child Ashton (A/N my name is Ashton so I had to put that in there!) I can't help but be thankful for every thing I mean I am 26 years old me and my wife have 3 Grammys, I have been on 5 tours with my soul mate, holly wood has managed to not screw up my marriage in any way! I'm the happiest man alive as I look at my wife with her cute little tummy, no make up on, and squeezing my hand with enough force to pull out Merlin's sword, yet she is the most beautiful I have ever seen her. I can't help but think the second I here my new baby cry about that night in the practice room where Ally first told me she loved me!  
I'm so glad I took a different route!  
The end

A/N  
Well y'all I wrote this when Campers and Complication came out just never thought about posting it!  
I love writing fanfics I just never have the guts to actually post one, so this being my first one please let me know what you think!  
Thanks Ashton  
O and in no way shape or form do I own  
Austin and Ally


End file.
